HP Lovecraft's CRYPTIDS!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The Slenderman is alive and has brought along some new monsters. The gang tries to defeat him, but how?
1. Pretty Woman

"Be carful with that." A human said as his coworkers were moving the silo of nuclear waste onto a truck. "Don't touch any of that!"

"What do you think they'll do with it?" Kate asked Aaron as they both watched the humans.

"I don't know. But far from here."

"I'm just glad they're getting rid of what Sharon left."

"Yeah, me too." Aaron then looked at Kate with a smile. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"We never spend that much time alone. There are always others with us." Kate thought for a second.

"You're right. That is weird."

"I think this will help us get to know each other."

"I don't see why that's bad. So, how are things with Hutch?"

"Oh, we just broke up. We're still friends though, but it's kind of weird. But I'm still putting myself out there. I'm not afraid to expose myself."

"Do you think before you talk?" She asked.

"No, I just whip it out there." Aaron smirked.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm glad you're okay after all that and maybe…" She stopped and saw a brown, green eyed female wolf walking. "Oh, look. Maybe you can chat up a woman for a chance."

"Nice eye, Kate. Oh, I think I see someone that you might be interested in." He pointed to another female with a bow in her hair. Kate looked at him in a 'really?' face.

"That's a girl."

"Oh, my mistake… or is it?" Aaron smile smugly. Kate giggled.

"Let's just focus on your target." Aaron pretended to spray a freshener in his mouth and started to walk over. But Kate stopped him.

"I got this for you." She walked over to the wolf and started to talk to her. "Oh my God! That's lovely fur!" The female looked at her in annoyance.

"Okay, are you a lesbian? Because that wolf with the bow in her hair…"

"Oh, no! I'm with someone. But I think you might be happy with that sexy, Eastern pack wolf over there with the green eyes." She pointed to Aaron who waved at them.

"He does look like a good sacrifice." She muttered.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I said he looks good." She quickly replied.

"Okay, why don't you talk to him?"

"Sure, why not." She then walked over to him. All the while, she was mentally chuckling to herself. "This is easier than I thought."


	2. This smells funny

"Hi. You're friend over there told me about you." The wolf said.

"Yeah, she's nice. My name is Aaron."

"Ericka." She said. They shook paws.

"I'll let you two alone." Kate said. She then left. Ericka made sure they were alone.

"So, we should get to know each other." Aaron suggested.

"Yes, we should, but I have to ask you a question."

"What's that?" She then pulled out a rag.

"Does this smell funny?" Ericka held it close to his face. Aaron sniffed it and he fell down unconscious.

"Excellent." She said as she started to drag his body away.

"Hey, Kate." Lilly said to her sister.

"Hey, sis."

"Where's Aaron? You two were watching the clean up."

"Yeah. But I hooked him up with some girl because he broke up with Hutch."

"Oh. That's sad, but also pretty cool that he got someone. Besides, death needs more minions."

"What?" Kate asked.

"What?" Lilly asked. And just like that, Hutch came in.

"Hey, have you seen Aaron?" He asked. Kate blinked a few times before answering.

"I set him up with someone." She replied.

"Oh, you did." Hutch said as he tried to hide his anger. "Well I hope he has a good time."

"Oh, I thought you'd be angry or something?" Lilly said.

"No, no, no. it's fine. We've been apart since last week. It's okay."

"Well, at least you're okay." Kate said as she left with Lilly.

"Set him up with some girl. I hope she's ugly." Hutch muttered. He walked over to the hook up site where he was still muttering to himself.

"If he can go out with others than why can't I? I'm good-looking." He then came across a rag. He picked it up and sniffed it from a distance.

"That's weird. This almost smells like… Aaron…" He thought about it for a second until he finally took it to Aaron's den.

"Maybe his creation can identify what this is." He then walked away. But before he can go, he was stopped by a random wolf.

"Can you help me out? I'm starving." The wolf said.

"Sorry, I don't have…"

"What's that?" He asked as he took the rag from Hutch and sniffed it intensely. He then dropped unconscious. Hutch took the rag in horror and sprinted to the den.


	3. Hums a lowly drone

"Ugh, where am I?" Aaron asked as he squinted. He saw that he was in some sort of abandoned warehouse. There were a few boxes, a stair-case, and hooks that hung from the ceiling.

"Okay, very funny!" Aaron yelled. "I know you're behind this, Kate. You can come out now."

"Hello, Aaron." A voice popped up. It was Ericka. Aaron tried to move but it seemed he was tied.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"A little torture."

"And you think by tying me up is going to do anything. That's what I call a Tuesday."

"Shut it!" She then smacked him across the face. "You will now listen to the master."

"What master?" She didn't say anything. She stood there as she started to transform a little. Her eyes turned blood red, her teeth grew bigger with her claws, her hair also grew in the process, and she started to drool uncontrollably.

"Everyone. You can come out. And bring the Master with you." She said with a sneer. After she said that, the door behind her flew open and all of these different kinds of creatures, spirits, and deformed humans came out of it.

"What the hell is this?" Aaron exclaimed as the weirdoes made a circle around him.

"These are my friends. We are the dark underbelly of society. We are the League of the Deformed, Monster, and Spiritual Assembly. Or LDMSA for short."

"You guys are basically paranormal creatures?" The wolf nodded. "Oh, great, because I have a knack for the paranormal. I can name over 500,000 different kinds of creatures real or fake."

"Oh, really." Aaron nodded. "Okay, name that guy over there." She pointed to a guy in a blood stained sweater, long black hair, pure-white face, an eerie smile that was carved into his face and he held a knife.

"That's easy. That, my dear wolf, is Jeff the Killer. Want me to name everyone here? Alrighty then!" He then took in a big gulp of air.

"Next to Jeff, you got Robert the Doll, The Mothman, The Rake, Nigiom, a few zombies, ghosts, werewolves, and vampires; and not the sucky kind like in 'Twilight'; Frankenstein's Monster, Spring-Heeled Jack, Owlman, The Mad Gasser, Pig-man, The Montauk Monster, The Slenderman; which is weird because I thought my friends and I killed it; Jake the alligator man, The… wait? Oh my God!" Aaron realized who he saw.

"He knows." Ericka said. "Aaron, this is our master." She said as she motioned to the Slenderman.

"No it can't be." Aaron whispered.

"Oh, but it is."

"We… killed it…" The Slenderman walked up to the tied Aaron and bent down. It looked like he was trying to sample Aaron.

"Your master?" Ericka interrupted. "We have to save him for later." He got up and went over to her. He whispered in her ear.

"That's a great plan."

"What's a great plan?" Aaron asked.

"You'll fine out soon. Jeff! Jack! Take him to the room upstairs."

"Which one?" Jeff asked sadistically.

"Take him to the "Little Room of Horrors".


	4. Missing the adventure

Hutch ran and ran towards Aaron's den trying to find what happened. He ran into Humphrey and the Creation talking.

"So, you can feel nothing, you know, down there?" Humphrey asked.

"No. Even if I wanted to, it would still not be the same."

"Oh, that's sad." Hutch then came in.

"Guys, where's Aaron?"

"Kate told me he was on a date. Why?"

"Creation, what does this smell like?" Hutch handed the rag to him. The Creation then tested it be shoving it in his mouth. The two looked at him in disgust. He swished it around and spit it out.

"This is a rag of chloroform. It also as traces of… two wolves. One male, one female."

"I think the male is Aaron!"

"Wait? Why do you care if something happened to Aaron? You two broke up?"

"I still want him to be okay!"

"Gentleman." The Creation interrupted. They looked at him. "I can detect where these two life-forms are if thou shall want."

"We shall want!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Alright. Let me sync up the coordinates by using the rags DNA traces." The Creation then started to beep and its eyes went to the back of his head.

"How is he able to do that?" Humphrey asked.

"Do what?"

"Trace someone by using something simple as a rag."

"Oh, Aaron told me he built him with this weird technology that had been discarded from a place called 'The Police Station of Jasper County'. It's nice that he can do stuff like this."

"You still like him." Humphrey said with a smile.

"What? That's crazy! I just miss the adventure." They both then heard a ding from the Creation.

"All done. If you two shall follow me, we will be able to find Aaron and that female wolf."

"We just need Aaron. The female wolf can suck it." Hutch said.

"Oh, potty mouth." Humphrey joked.

"Whatever. Just where is this place?" Hutch asked The Creation as they walked out the den.

"In an abandoned warehouse just off of Jasper."

"Oh, how cliché." Humphrey said.

"Never mind the irony. Let's go!" And so the went.


	5. Star Wars VS Little Shop of Horrors

"Is this the place?" Hutch asked as the trio stopped in front of the warehouse.

"Yes, this is the place." The Creation said. "Frank's Cupcakes. Established in 1985."

"Oh, cupcakes." Humphrey said as he smacked his lips.

"No time to be hungry, Humphrey. Let's go." Hutch opened up the front door to reveal several monsters and spirits conversing. The gang stopped dead in there tracks as the deformed and monstrous looked at them.

"This will be harder than I thought." Hutch said.

"You can succeed in this battle, master Hutch." The Creation said in his deep lisp.

"Do you mean 'we'?"

"I cannot fight anymore. Aaron disabled that program in me."

"Oh, poo." Humphrey said as he looked over to the monster walking towards them.

"What do you think you guys are doing here?" One of them asked.

"We're here to… try some… cupcakes! That's right!" Humphrey chuckled nervously.

"We're here for Aaron." Hutch said. The group was about to tear them apart when they heard a voice behind them.

"Stop it you guys! Get away from them." Ericka was the one who made her way towards the trio with the Slenderman following. She had turned back to normal wolf. "So, you came here to save your friend?"

"Let him go." Hutch said bluntly.

"Um… no. And what the hell is that supposed to be?" She pointed to Humphrey's look-alike. The Slenderman tried to sample it but it started to spit like it didn't like it.

"I'm one of Aaron's creations."

"He's an inventor, huh? That's good to know. Tie them up, except for this ugly woman."

"That's a man-bot." One of the monsters said.

"Really? I couldn't tell. Anyway, tie them and send them to the 'Little Room of Horrors'."

"Awesome name." Humphrey said. The monsters started to tie them up by the front paws and took them up the staircase where there was a room that was entitled, 'Little Room of Horrors'. They opened the door to find a circular room with a huge hole in the middle.

"There's Aaron!" Hutch exclaimed as they saw Aaron being hung from the celling over the hole. The two looked down the hole to find a weird-sort of plant that had teeth and a mouth.

"That's a verminous snap-trap plant!" Aaron yelled.

"What does it do?" Humphrey asked.

"It eats anything! And they apparently named it 'Audrey 2'. Not that creepy, huh?" Ericka came into the room with The Creation and Slenderman following. Aaron noticed this. One of the monsters took Hutch and pushed him to a plank. Hutch looked up at Aaron and he mouthed something that Humphrey didn't understand, but Hutch did.

"Any last words?" He said.

"Just a few!" Aaron exclaimed. "Before you kill us, there is something in my Creation that you might like."

"How do we get it?" Ericka said as she and the Slenderman walked over to it.

"Just press the button on the back of its head." And so they did and The Creation started to electrocute them and both fell dead.

"It's a trap!" Jeff the Killer yelled. Before he knew it, Hutch smacked him and took his knife. He freed himself and Humphrey.

"How are you going to free Aaron?" Humphrey asked as he backed away from the upcoming monsters.

"Something that Aaron showed me. Jedi-style." Hutch ran over to the plank he had been standing on and started to jump on it like a diving board. He got up to Aaron's height and cut the rope. Aaron fell and grasped a ledge. But then something caught his leg. It was the tentacle from Audrey 2.

"Help! It's got my foot."

"I got it." Humphrey said as he stole a gun from one of the monsters. He then took aim.

"Wait! Aren't you blind?"

"What? No!"

"Okay, go ahead." He took a shot and the plant roared in pain. Hutch helped Aaron up and the gang ran out the warehouse.

"Thank God!" Hutch said as he took a breath.

"I'm done with dating for awhile." Aaron joked. Then the gang ran away from the warehouse as far as they could so the monsters wouldn't find them.


End file.
